


Show

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Pundit Kink Meme, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel lets Chris in on how she got her show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Rachel/Chris Hayes, Chris sucks Rachel's cock._

"So, how _did_ you get your show?" Chris asks one night, two hours and several drinks after Rachel has finished taping. They're alone in her office, and the silence between them has stretched on for too long.

Rachel shrugs, gesturing vaguely with her glass. "I did what you're doing, basically, just filling in whenever I was asked, no matter what."

"That's it?" Chris sounds disappointed. "There was no, like, behind-the-scenes trick? No negotiations, no...I don't know. I always thought there had to be more, something you weren't telling anyone. It just happened so fast, you know?"

Rachel leans her head back and considers the ceiling for a moment, spinning her chair gently from side to side. "Well, maybe there was one thing."

"What's that?" Chris is eager. He's always eager. That's why Rachel likes him.

She pushes her chair back and downs what's left of her drink. "It's...you're going to have to come over here and let me whisper it."

Wide-eyed, excited without suspicion, Chris hops off the couch and bounds over to Rachel, crouching down next to her chair.

Rachel rests a hand on his shoulder and leans forward, putting her mouth next to his ear. She waits the length of two breaths. "I sucked Keith's cock," she whispers, then pushes on his shoulder, forcing Chris onto his knees. He's still wide-eyed, but shock has replaced his naive excitement, and Rachel smiles fondly at him, slipping two fingers beneath his chin. Her other hand drops to her lap and works on opening her belt. "That surprises you?"

Chris blinks. "Well, yeah," he says. "I mean, Keith doesn't seem like...and you, you're gay, but I guess I just thought -- I don't know, I guess I'd thought you'd tell someone."

Rachel's smile spreads into a grin. "You're assuming it was Keith's idea." She lowers her zipper, but not before pausing to stroke her cock through the heavy material of her jeans. Sometimes, she wishes that piece of silicone could feel, could grow hard beneath her touch. "Do you want to know what I did for him?"

Chris nods.

"He wasn't hard when I started," Rachel says, taking her cock in one hand and sliding the other around to the back of Chris's head. "But I took him in my mouth anyway."

She urges Chris forward and watches as he takes her into his mouth without hesitating, like he's done this all before. Rachel chuckles and strokes her fingers through his hair, which is slightly stiff with product. "You're even more eager than I was."

Chris looks up at her, his eyes full of mischief, his mouth full of her cock.

The sight of him makes her wet.

"Probably more experienced that I was," she says with a self-deprecating snort. She clears her throat. "I just sucked at him, letting him get hard in my mouth while he rocked his hips." She moves her hips in gentle thrusts, watching her cock slide between Chris' lips.

His fingers dig lightly into her thighs, and she reaches for one of his hands.

"By the time he got hard, I think he realized I wasn't sure what I was doing, but he didn't seem to mind. He told me to touch him, to use my hand." She guides Chris' hand to her cunt, and, still, he is certain and eager and so very good, pushing into her with two fingers, neither flinching nor gagging when her hips buck up, thrusting her cock deeper into his mouth.

"God," she gasps, "Chris," but he's not done, and his thumb finds her clit, making it all she can do not to scream.

Chris is smirking around her cock, and Rachel would look at him like this forever, but his fingers inside her and his thumb against her clit are conspiring to force her head back and her eyes shut as she loses herself to orgasm, her fingers clenching around the armrests of her chair.

He brings her down with his mouth, and it feels good enough that Rachel isn't disappointed when she opens her eyes and doesn't get a final glimpse of his mouth around her cock. Content and exhausted, she sighs, stroking her hand through Chris' hair.

"You're good," she tells him, and she means it about more than this.

He hums faintly against her clit before sitting back and wiping a hand across his mouth. "Did this...is this really what happened?" he asks.

Rachel shakes her head, then leans down to kiss his swollen lips. "For us it is."


End file.
